virginiagleeclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Virginia, Hail, All Hail
"Virginia, Hail, All Hail" is the official alma mater of the University of Virginia. Written by J.A. Morrow in 1921, the song, also known as "Ten Thousand Voices", is usually performed by the Virginia Glee Club together with the unofficial alma mater, "The Good Old Song." History In 1923, the Alumni Association and the University student newspaper College Topics sponsored a contest for an official alma mater song for the University. Submissions were thin, according to an article in the January 1923 College Topics: The Alumni office reports that the results so far from the Song Contest are indeed very discouraging. Only one song has been received to date and there are but two weeks left before the contest closes. All songs must be received by the Alumni Office by noon January 31.… Prizes aggregating $50 have been offered by the Alumni Association for the best Virginia song, and the rules of this contest were recently published in College Topics and also in the December number of the Alumni News. Morrow, then a teaching fellow in the Chemistry Department, won the contest for the alma mater song, while best fight song was awarded to "The Cavalier Song" by Lawrence Lee and Fulton Lewis, Jr.: The Committee in the Alumni Song contest has awarded prizes as follows: The first prize for the best undergraduate song with original words and music to Lawrence Lee, Jr., and Fulton Lewis, both of the University, joint composers of "The Cavalier Song." First prize for the best Alma Mater song with original words and music to John Albert Morrow of the University, composer of "Virginia, Hail, All Hail." The second prize, for songs with original words only, to G.G. Crawford of Strasburg, Va., composer of "O Mother Dear, Virginia," and Harter F. Wright of the University, composer of "Sons of Virginia." The Committee desires to thank those who submitted songs and to congratulate the winners. It is hoped that the contest will stimulate the student body and alumni to greater effort to give Virginia a still better group of songs with original music. Lyrics Ten thousand voices sing thy acclaim; Ten thousand hearts beat high at thy name; All unafraid and girded with good, Mother of men a queen thou hast stood; Children of thine a true brotherhood, Virginia, Hail, All Hail! Virginia, Hail, All Hail! Long let thy praises live and resound; Long let thy virtues in us abound; Let morning radiance set thee in sight; Let noonday brilliance crown thee with light; Let ev’ning sun sink kissing goodnight, Virginia, Hail, All Hail! Virginia, Hail, All Hail! Recordings Because of its association with The Good Old Song, "Virginia, Hail, All Hail" has been recorded frequently from the earliest days of the Glee Club. * Songs of the University of Virginia (album) * A Shadow's on the Sundial * Music for a Noble Acoustic * A Dove in the Hall * Notes from the Path * Tour de France * Virginia Glee Club Live! * Songs of Virginia * In Harmony, Love, and Brotherhood Images The images below are the earliest manuscript extant for "Virginia, Hail, All Hail," in an arrangement made by Arthur Fickenscher in the 1920s. Virginia_Hail_All_Hail_1.jpg|Cover Virginia_Hail_All_Hail_2.jpg|Page 1 Virginia_Hail_All_Hail_3.jpg|Page 2 References Category:University of Virginia songs Category:Glee Club of the 1920s Category:1921 compositions Category:American compositions Category:Choral compositions